Harumi Uzumaki
by aldovas
Summary: Secuela de 'Naruto/Naruko'; 14 años han pasado desde que Naruto y Hinata se quedaron a vivir en Hawaii. Ahora están casados y tienen 3 hijos: un niño y dos niñas. Pero el niño...quiere ser igual a sus hermanas.


**Harumi Uzumaki**

**(A/E: Ahí les tengo la secuela de Naruto/Naruko, donde se enfoca en las aventuras de los hijos de Naruto y Hinata. Espero que lo disfruten**)

**Intro:**

_Kushi kushi kushi uu~~_

_Este show ya va a empezar_

_Únete y vamos ya_

_Con mis hermanas_

_Grandes aventuras_

_HARUMI!_

_Mi vestido me pongo ya_

_Una niña yo seré_

_Porque así soy, y así seré_

_HARUMI!_

_H - A - R - U - M - I, yo soy_

_Yo soy la estrella de este show_

_H - A - R - U - M - I, yo soy_

_Kushi kushi kushi uu~~_

_Si en problemas tú estás_

_Yo mismo te ayudaré_

_Creando un perfecto plan_

_HARUMI!_

_Es Tiki Tiki Tan~ Corren Por Haya_

_Kushi kushi kushi~ Listo Esta_

_Es Hit hit hit los pasteles de mamá hay que saborear_

_H - A - R - U - M - I, yo soy_

_Trabajamos juntos si señor_

_H - A - R - U - M - I, yo soy_

_Yo soy alguien especial_

_Mis hermanas me ayudaran_

_Unidas hasta el final_

_HAAAAARUUUMIIII!_

_Kushi kushi kushi ~ Tiki Tiki Tan._

**Capítulo 1: Entra: Harumi Uzumaki**

La historia empieza en una casa playera; el sol brillaba y hacia calor. Se mostraron retratos de nuestra pareja favorita: Naruto y Hinata. Extrañamente, no había ninguna foto de Naruto vestido como Naruko. Pero tenían fotos de ellos con sus tres hijos: dos niñas y un niño. La primera niña era como de 12 años; era rubia, con los ojos azules, usaba una blusa naranja, una falda azul marino y sandalias azules. La seguna niña tenía 8 años; cabello azulejo, ojos negros, usaba un vestido azul cielo y sandalias beige. Y el niño era como de 10 años, su cabello era obscuro, tenía ojos azules, usaba una camisa amarilla, shorts azules y sandalias negras.

_Hola, mi nombre es Haru Uzumaki. Vivo en Hawaii con mis papás y mis dos hermanas: mi hermana mayor Kaede y mi hermana menor Konata. Aunque los tres nacimos aquí, nuestros padres son de Japón, como me gustaría vivir allá. No es que no me guste aquí, pero siempre he querido conocer mis raíces. Como sea, mi papá es instructor de karate en un dojo, siempre esta ocupado y llega a casa cansado. Mi mamá es la que se encarga de la casa._

_No le digan a nadie, pero siempre me he sentido...diferente: no me interesaba mucho los deportes, y en la escuela me dicen que parezco niña. No me importaba lo que decían, aunque algunas veces tuve curiosidad de lo que se siente ser niña. Siempre veía a las niñas en el recreo, usando vestidos y hablando de cosas de niñas._

_En un día soleado, Mamá se fue al mercado y dejó a Kaede a cargo. Yo estaba en mi cuarto jugando videojuegos y leyendo revistas. Hasta que me aburrí y no pude evitar oír a mis hermanas jugando con sus muñecas Barbie. Me acerque a la puerta de su habitación a seguir oyendo, hasta que me caí y accidentalmente entre._

"¡Haru! ¡¿Nos estabas espiando?!" Kaede preguntó reprendiendo.

"Ah...lo siento, no era mi intención entrar" Haru trató de disculparse.

"No puedes entrar a nuestra habitación, te acusaré con mamá" Kaede dijo.

"Por favor, no le digas" Haru suplicó "Haré lo que ustedes quieran"

"¿Lo que nosotras queramos dijiste?" Konata preguntó.

_Rayos, ¿Que he hecho? Ahora estoy a su merced._

"Sí" Haru respondió.

"Bueno...nos hace falta a alguien más para jugar a las muñecas" Kaede dijo "¿Te gustaría jugar con nosotras?"

_Vaya, nunca me habían invitado a jugar, ni como amenaza..._

"Sí" Haru respondió.

"Espera, hermana" Konata dijo "Haru es un niño, va a estropear el juego"

"Esta bien, puedo ser Ken" Haru dijo.

"Pero Ken no toma partido en esto, sólo son Barbie y sus amigas probándose vestidos de novia" Kaede dijo "Parece que sólo hay una solución"

"¿Cuál es?" Haru preguntó.

"Tendrás que vestirte de niña" Kaede respondió.

_Estaba en shock, mis propias hermanas querían vestirme de niña y ser una de ellas. Por más que tuve curiosidad, tenía que mostrarme en desacuerdo con la idea._

"No, no quiero y no pueden obligarme" Haru dijo con los brazos cruzados.

"Bueno, pues le diremos a mamá que nos estabas espiando mientras nos desvestíamos" Kaede dijo.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Haru dijo ruborizado.

"¿Y a quién le va a creer?" Kaede preguntó.

_Me tenían atrapado como un mosca dentro de un frasco._

"Esta bien" aceptó Haru.

"¡Perfecto!" Kaede dijo "Ahora necesitaremos un nombre de niña para ti"

"¿Que tal Harumi?" Konata preguntó.

"¡Excelente nombre!" Kaede dijo "Ahora a elegir tu ropa"

_Kaede abrió uno de sus cajones y para mi sorpresa: sacó dos prendas de su ropa interior: un camisón rosa y una pantaletas que combinan._

"¡No puedo usar eso!" Haru dijo rojo como un tomate.

"Las niñas usan camisón y pantaletas" Kaede dijo "Además: las usaba cuando tenía tu edad"

"Vamos, te sentirás muy, pero muy cómodo" Konata dijo.

_Suspiré, agarré la ropa interior de mi hermana mayor y fue al baño a cambiarme. Cerré la puerta y empecé a quitarme la ropa. Tomé la pantaleta y lentamente la deslicé sobre mis piernas...OH! Se sienten...realmente cómodos...más cómodos que mis trusas blancas. Después tomé el camisón y me lo puse y sentí que me abrazaba una nube rosa. Me vi en el espejo, me veía muy femenino, casi como una niña. Lo único 'no femenino' era un pequeño bulto entre mis piernas._

¡Harumi! ¡¿Ya terminaste?!

Mi hermanas me estaban esperando, así que salí del baño y ellas sonrieron radiantemente por mi apariencia.

"¡Te ves adorable!" Konata exclamó.

"Ahora ponte esto" Kaede dijo sosteniendo un vestido amarillo con tirantes y tres flores en el busto.

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?" Haru preguntó.

"Vamos a una boda, no ha una pijamada" Kaede dijo.

_Tomé el vestido y me lo deslicé por mi cabeza._

"¡Te queda perfecto!" Konata dijo.

"¿Ya podemos jugar?" Haru preguntó.

"Aún no, tal vez se ve lindo, pero aun parece un niño con vestido" Kaede dijo "¡YA SE!"

_Entonces ella sacó su estuche de maquillaje._

"Espera, ¿Piensan maquillarme?" Haru preguntó.

"Con eso te verás como una auténtica niña" Kaede dijo.

"Una cosa es la ropa y otra cosa es maquillarme" Haru dijo.

"Sólo esto y ya podemos jugar, lo prometo" Kaede dijo.

_Entonces me senté en una silla y ellas empezaron a maquillarme: me pusieron delineador, lápiz labial, me espolvorearon las mejillas y hasta me arreglaron el cabello para hacerlo más 'femenino'._

"Muy bien, ahora mírate en el espejo" dijo Kaede.

_Me vi en el espejo y lo que vi no lo podía creer: estaba completamente transformado. Como dijo Kaede, era una auténtica niña._

"No puede ser...¿esa soy yo?" Harumi preguntó.

"¡Te ves preciosa!" Konata dijo.

"Hasta yo estoy celosa" Kaede dijo "Muy bien creo que ya podemos..."

_Pero entonces alguien habia entrado: era una mujer de cabello azulejo como el de Konata, tenia ojos negros, usaba una blusa violeta y una falda blanca...¡ERA MAMA! ¡Y estaba usado la ropa de mi hermana!_

"Hola niñas" Hinata saludo "¿Dónde está su hermano?

"***tartamudeando*** Ma-mamá...yo..." Kaede dijo.

"Hola..." Haruhi saludó.

"Vaya, veo que conocieron a una nueva amiga" Hinata dijo "¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?"

"Mamá...soy yo" Haruhi dijo.

"¿Haru...?" Hinata preguntó intrigada.

_Estaba asustado, no sabia como reaccionaría mi mamá..._

**Fin del capítulo.**

**(A/E: Espero que les haya gustado esta jugosa secuela. A diferencia de la anterior, esta es más 'ligera y amistosa', ya que se centran mayormente a los hijos de nuestra pareja favorita. Bueno, hasta la próxima. :))**


End file.
